It Starts and Ends In Heartbreak
by cookiesrforme
Summary: It starts with heartbreak, then a kiss, then a drunken mistake, and ends with heartbreak. Right? Klaus hears something interesting at the Grill. Him and Elena may have something in common that they never knew before.


It starts with heartbreak, then a kiss, then a drunken mistake, and ends with heartbreak. Right? Klaus hears something interesting at the Grill. Him and Elena may have something in common that they never knew before. As they began to get to know each other, and it turns into more, they find that more is against them than they originally thought. Will they overcome their challenges, or will they be lost?

A/N: This story is also on the site Wattpad under the pen-name PARTYLIKEABOSS. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANYTHING IN THEM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO L.J. SMITH AND CW!

**(THIS IS SET IN SEASON 3, BUT ELENA'S ALREADY A VAMPIRE. MAYBE SOME OOC ACTING FROM THE CHARACTERS, BUT I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE IT TOO MUCH. NO SIRE BOND! ALSO: RATED PG-13 FOR A REASON! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! ENJOY!)**

**KLAUS'S POV**

"Kol, you see that girl over there?" I pointed to the Bennett witch. "Don't go near her. She's a Bennett witch who's been discovering her powers. And she pisses of annoyingly easily." I turned to Kol when I didn't get a reply. His eyes were closed, listening.  
"Who's singing this? She sounds... In pain. And familiar." Kol cocked his head at the bartender. I recognized him to be the Donovan boy.  
"Elena Gilbert." He answered in monotone. "No one really knows why she chooses songs like this. It's called 'Love the Way You Lie'. It was performed originally by Eminem and Rihanna."  
I frowned and listened. It certainly was my precious doppelganger singing. Not singing live, but it was recorded and played over the radio.  
She was... _good._ But what confused me the most was the pain in her voice.  
"When did she sing this?" I directed my question towards Matt. He shrugged.  
"She was sixteen. Before her parents died."  
_Before_ her parents died. Hmm.  
"Do you know why she was in pain?" I compelled him. "I don't really know. But... Tyler said that before her parents died, she always looked beaten and tired at school, but she went out drinking and she would seem fine. I never really saw it before, but then again, Tyler was sort of supernatural, I suppose." He answered. "Beaten in what way?" Kol inquired. "Like... bruises, maybe even some welts on her back and stuff." That was worrisome... To someone who cared.

**KOL'S POV  
**

I smirked as I knocked on her door and I heard the footsteps coming from inside. "What the bloody hell do you want?!" The door was thrown open and none other than Elena Gilbert was there. Okay, let me just go on record to say that I had _never_ been speechless in front of a girl before, but in front of Elena Gilbert, in what she was wearing, coupled with her feisty attitude? I think I can make an exception for her. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a tight but not that type of tight that screamed _whore_ top. Maybe nothing special, but the outfit hugged her body in _all the right ways._ Damn girl.  
"Calm down, love, I just wanted to ask you some questions." I said soothingly.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"I heard you singing at the Grill earlier." I replied as if that would make all the sense in the world. By her expression, it did.  
"What about it?" She shifted, clearly uncomfortable.  
"You sounded in pain."  
"So? Why do you care?"  
An excellent question. Why did I care?  
I shrugged. "I'm bored. I'm just wondering."  
She sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but my life wasn't all that perfect. Yours wasn't either. Just leave me alone. I don't know you." And she promptly slammed the door back in my face.

**CHAPTER 2**

**KLAUS'S POV**

Kol came home pouting.  
"What's the matter? Did you not get any or something?" I teased him.  
"Sod off. I just went to see Elena Gilbert."  
In seconds I had him pinned against the wall.  
"What the hell happened? Did you kill her? Did you hurt her? I will end you!" I roared, and Kol rolled his eyes.  
"_No,_ I just asked her some questions. She's a mysterious one, that's for damn sure." He grinned. "Though I wouldn't mind f*cking her. She's very... tasty-looking."  
His words only pissed me off more, and it took my almost non-existent resolve to not rip out his heart.  
"Stay away from her." I commanded in my alpha male voice.  
"Fine. You go and find out about her then. You know you want to..." He said in a sing-song voice. I glared at him, and flashed off, having some disturbing thoughts in my head. Such as why do I seem to feel something for my doppelganger. That's a recipe for disaster, if history had shown anything.  
Though Elena was different. I knew that. She was selfless and compassionate... And it would probably prove to be my downfall.  
Though I did go to see her. I rang her doorbell, which surprised even me. I usually would just go in if I had been invited.  
"I swear, if it's you again Kol-" Elena stopped as she opened the door and saw me standing there. "What? You want to play the game of twenty questions too?" She asked in disbelief. I shrugged. Elena rolled her eyes.  
"Great. Okay, shoot."  
"Well, I compelled Matt earlier, because we wanted to know who was singing so beautifully." I sent her a charming smile. "And why you chose a song like... 'Love the Way You Lie'. He said that you seemed beaten sometimes." She snorted. "So? You're the only person who can have daddy issues?" I raised my eyebrows at this new piece of knowledge. Maybe my doppelganger and I had more in common than I had originally thought.

**CHAPTER 3**

**KOL'S POV**

"Well? How was the visit to your doppelganger?" I drawled, drinking a glass of scotch. I felt a bit... Jealous. Jealousy sucked. Apparently I was feeling something towards the girl. Klaus scowled at me. "Fine. I only found out one thing though." He said thoughtfully. "Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows. "What?" "She said... 'What? You're the only one who can have daddy issues?'" He told me, pouring himself a drink. I frowned. This was unexpected. From what I'd heard and seen, the Gilbert family had been perfect. But then again, we should know better than anyone that things aren't always as they seem.

**ELENA'S POV (2 DAYS LATER)**

"Bourbon. Neat." I ordered, thinking of Damon despite everything. Matt nodded and went to get it. I sat on the stool, staring into space.  
"What's got you here, darling?" An all-too-familiar voice asked from behind me. "Kol. Long story. Buy the eBook." I told him smartly, and he smirked. "But I'm curious about you, love." The way he said it... _Mmm._ "Screw you." I retorted. "Maybe later." Kol smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. "So, back to my original question, why are you here, drinking?" Matt came with my drink and set it in front of me, and I took a healthy swallow without flinching. "Memories. Sort of Caroline's prattle about going to the prom." "Having trouble finding a date?" He teased me. "I wish. Actually, quite the opposite. _Too many_ people are asking to be my date. Stefan, Damon, and Matt. Matt claims 'as friends' but still. Why are you asking?"  
"No particular reason. Though, I could just ask you to ask me to the prom, I could claim that I compelled you to go with me instead." Kol sent me a charming smile. I groaned.  
"That makes four."  
Kol shrugged. "Your choice, darling. Though I recommend you choose wisely. If you choose either of the Salvatore brothers, the other will get jealous and think that you're picking one."  
"There is no love triangle!" I snapped. Seeing Kol's look, I amended my previous statement. "Okay, maybe there's a love triangle, but it certainly wasn't by my choosing. Honestly, I never led Damon on in any way."  
I did consider my options, and even though I probably would never admit it, Kol did seem like the best option. "But you might try to kill one of my friends, or me!" Suddenly I realized I was talking to an Original vampire. "You wound me, darling. I actually don't think I will. I like you too much. Besides, Klaus would have my head. Literally." He flashed me an adorable smile, and I found myself caving.  
"Fine! But don't get me a dress, 'cuz I've already picked one out." I hesitated, then added, "Thanks."  
"Oh, I should be thanking _you_, darling."  
I had a feeling that I had no idea what I'd just gotten myself into.

**CHAPTER 4**

**ELENA'S POV**

I took a calming breath, but it didn't help much.  
"You know, the odds of me dying or nearly dying are very high." I told Caroline nervously. She shot me a look.  
"But... Elena... It's _prom._ You can't just _not go._" She replied immediately, and I groaned in annoyance. "Also, you have the most gorgeous dress ever! I would be jealous, but it wouldn't look good on me."  
The dress that I had was a beautiful dark red dress. It was simply gorgeous (A/N: Link on the end of the chapter). It was blood red with a big, ruffly skirt kind of? It's hard to describe. Caroline's was pure white, it was very pretty. Bonnie's was white too, but with black... Branches, sort of. They fit us and our personalities very well. Bonnie was going with Jeremy, Caroline was going with...  
"Caroline? Who are you going with?" I asked her, smiling. A guilty expression crossed her face.  
"I'm going with... Klaus." She admitted hesitantly, and my mouth dropped open, as did Bonnie's. I'm sure both our faces showed horror, but I was also a bit... Jealous. But, I didn't want that to show.  
"Caroline, he killed my aunt!" I protested. "Although, I guess I can't judge. I'm going with Kol."  
It was Caroline's turn to have her mouth open.  
"What? Kol? As in _Kol Mikaelson_?" Bonnie gasped. I groaned and nodded.  
"Gee, look at the time. Gotta go!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the bathroom. I was ready. There was a knock at the door, and I opened it. Kol was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance.  
"Well?" I smiled at him.  
"You look gorgeous. Come on, let's go rock this dance." He said cheerfully, and I smiled, shaking my head.

**TIME LAPSE! (ABOUT 20 MINUTES, AT THE DANCE, STILL ELENA'S POV)**

A lot of people were staring at us as we walked in the dance floor. Damon and Stefan were standing to the side, obviously they had come as 'protection' and they hadn't known who I was coming with. Their eyes widened, and Damon's hands turned into fists at his sides.  
"Uh oh." I whispered, and Kol followed my gaze to the Salvatore brothers.  
"It's okay, darling. I'll protect you from them." He winked at me, causing me to blush. Then I saw Klaus and Caroline. Klaus looked... Hot. He also looked stunned as he took in my appearance, then angry when he took in Kol's arm wrapped around mine.  
"Care to dance?" Kol smirked at me, and I nodded.

**KLAUS'S POV**

I watched, angrier than I should have been, as Kol led _my_ doppelganger to the dance floor. I scowled, and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Why was I acting like this? I was here with _Caroline_. The woman who I had been chasing after for months! Why was I focusing on her best friend, the doppelganger, instead of her? Holy crap, I had feelings for the doppelganger. This is _not good._ What was I supposed to do...? Pretend I hated her? No, I couldn't do that. I guess I would just have to tell her... and that would most likely _not_ end well.

**LINK FOR ELENA'S DRESS: . . IT'S THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!**** LINK FOR CAROLINE'S DRESS: beautiful_dress_tumblr/thing?id=47526865. IT'S THE ONE AT THE TOP!**  
** LINK FOR BONNIE'S DRESS: . ****. IT'S THE ONE TO THE LEFT!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KLAUS'S POV**

I saw her wasted at the bar, I couldn't help but chuckle. The perfect Elena Gilbert, drinking. Though... I guess she didn't have the perfect life everyone thought she did.  
Daddy issues... What did that mean?  
Beaten, whipped by her own father. I know how that feels, but when I was human and her age, I had been trained and experienced to be tough and not show any weakness.  
Elena, a seventeen year old young, inexperienced girl, had been exposed to what I had been exposed to. Well, I guess she was sixteen at the time. And it had probably been going on for awhile.  
I wondered how far the abuse had gone. Far, most likely. Elena had been adopted... And her parents knew that. What if her adoptive father had sexually abused her?  
My hands tightened on the metal rail I was holding, and it creaked and broke. I looked up to see if anyone had noticed.  
Only the Donovan boy had, and he steadfastly ignored it. I turned my gaze back to Elena, and she shifted uncomfortably, sensing my stare. I strode up to her and sat down next to her.  
"What do you want?" She seemed coherent, even though she had had countless drinks. Well, that's a vampire's tolerance for you. The Donovan boy shook his head.  
"I have no idea how you manage to drink sixteen tequila shots and yet still keep your attitude. How far does your tolerance go?" He shook his head, amazed.  
"Far. Dun't you remember when I got relly high that one tume?" Elena's sentence was slurred slightly, but pretty good for sixteen shots.  
If Elena Gilbert was getting drunk, why shouldn't I?

**12 HOURS LATER ;) ;) (NOT AN R RATED CHAPTER, BUT IF SEXUAL CONTENT OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ! ALSO LANGUAGE.) ELENA'S POV!  
**

I had the worst f*cking hangover ever. What the hell had happened last night? Just how many drinks had I had?  
Judging by my naked state and the arm that was thrown casually around me, I'd guess... Fifty. At least. I turned, expecting to see some random one night stand, but instead got treated to the very naked form of Niklaus Mikaelson.  
Well, sh*t. So much for staying away from him.  
Instead of feeling guilty, I was a bit bored. I couldn't move and I seriously needed to go to the bathroom. I sighed heavily and poked him.  
No response. I tried again.  
Still no response.  
Annoyed, my face vamped out and I tried to throw him off me. Key word: _Tried._ He wouldn't budge. I groaned and raised my hand to slap him, but just as my hand was coming down Klaus caught it and smiled charmingly at me.  
"Well, a good morning to you too, love." He snickered, and I scowled.  
"You wouldn't budge! I need to go to the bathroom! Wait a minute, why do vampires even have to go to the bathroom?" I exclaimed in irritation. He shrugged.  
"How should I know?"  
"You're a thousand year old Original vampire! Your mother created vampires! You should know these things!" I _humphed _and shoved him off me and flashed to the bathroom. When I came out again, he hadn't moved.  
"Well? Why are you still here?" I demanded, and Klaus just smirked at me.  
"Ready for round six?"  
"Six... Holy crap, we really did have a lot of sex last night." I remembered, my eyebrows raising. "If we have more sex, I need aspirin. And coffee." I muttered, and Klaus laughed at tackled me to the bed.  
"Hangover, love?"  
"Don't start, Klaus." I reprimanded him, and sat up to kiss him and pull him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed contentedly.  
"Well, I think I might just be falling in love with you." Klaus seemed lost in thought. I shoved him off me in my shock, and stared at him with my mouth open. Feelings is one thing, they pass, but love? If you love someone, that love never _truly fades._ Sure, there's an off switch, and over time it can be buried, but can love truly _fade_?  
Sorry my dear readers, but nope. It cannot.  
"Love?" I sputtered. "What?! What happened to 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness'?" I exclaimed in shock, and he seemed a little hurt.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to react that badly..." Klaus let the sentence trail off.  
"I'm... Sorry. I'm just scared." I admitted, and Klaus looked at me curiously. "I loved my father, but he did terrible things. To me, to my mother, to others. It's hard... To trust again. I know that you know that better than everyone. Maybe this might work." I flashed him a hopeful smile, but it soon faded. "Maybe it won't."  
As he pushed himself inside me again, I couldn't help but wonder, how long would this piece of perfect last?  
In my experience, not long...

**CHAPTER 6**

**ELENA'S POV (ONE WEEK LATER)**

It had been a week since Klaus and I had been dating. A week since I'd broken Kol's, Damon's, and Stefan's heart. A week since I'd set up Steroline, Kennett, and Datherine. Which was good, because, trust me, that would have gotten me into such a bigger mess if I hadn't. Now I just have to wait for the heartbreak, which is inevitable. Klaus has just been the perfect gentleman, I don't know exactly what will happen.  
But I know it will happen... It's just a matter of time.

**KLAUS'S POV**

Elena has been driving me crazy with all of her worrying. I needed to show her that we'll be fine.  
I had the perfect idea... But I have no idea how she'll respond. Well, her reaction wasn't _that_ bad when I announced my love for her... I can always hope.

**ELENA'S POV**

"Elena Gilbert, will you accept me as your Eternal Mate? If you say yes, it will just make the rates in the bedroom go up, love." Klaus said suggestively, and I laughed.  
Eternal Mates... I'd heard of those. If you made someone your Eternal Mate, well, just as the name said, they were yours forever, and you were theirs. They couldn't leave you, cheat on you, and could on hurt you in minimul amounts, such as forgetting what exact year you met. (Because I mean, come on, what's a date to a vampire?)  
If I said yes, there was no going back. Well, why the hell not?  
"Yes." I kept my face void of emotion. "If you let me have all the chocolate at the congratulation party." I deadpanned, and he grinned.  
"Deal, love. I promise you won't regret it... Especially tonight."  
I rolled my eyes at his antics. "I'm sure. Oh, and I expect to be taken out to ice cream every month or so." I informed him primly. "And I expect you to leave a doggy bowl out every month when I choose to turn." Klaus smirked at me. I sighed. "Well, at least I won't have to buy a pet. I have one already!" "Sure, love, just keep thinking like that... By the way, this won't affect my decision or anything, but I kind of want to know. How fare did the abuse go?" Klaus asked protectively. "I wasn't... Sexually abused, if that's what you're asking. But... it went pretty far." I admitted. Actually, my father never touched me inappropriately. Just beat me badly, and there was some emotional abuse. I do feel blessed that I wasn't, but it is hard to be grateful for something that affected you negatively in that big of a way. But Klaus will help, I suspect. And I'll help him.

**Chapter 7**

**ELENA'S POV**

Well, I was just minding my own business! I was shopping and I'd just spotted this amazing-looking ice cream when someone poked me. Not tapped me... They just had to poke me.  
"Elena." I turned, and _Stefan_ stood there.  
"Really? What do you want?" I sighed.  
"Elena, we just want to help you. Really. You shouldn't be acting like this. You must have been compelled. Let us help you!"  
"What the actual f*ck?" I asked incredulously, completely stunned. "You did _not_ just say that."  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." I felt the needle go into me, and I knew immediately what it was.  
"Vervain.." Then everything went slowly dark.

**TIME LAPSE (30 MINUTES LATER)**

What the hell happened?  
Oh, now I remembered. I heard them talking a few feet from me. I looked around, it seemed I was at the boarding house.  
"And the worst friends alive reward goes to... Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett! And the worst sibling alive reward goes to..." I paused dramatically. "Jeremy Gilbert!"  
"Hey! What about the Originals?"  
"I love the Originals, obviously it doesn't go to them. They don't even stay dead when their brother daggers them, anyway." I retorted.  
"You're right, Damon, she's been compelled." Jeremy said worriedly, and I laughed dryly. They looked at me in surprise.  
"Oh, _get over yourselves._ Just because I'm not letting you decide for me and actually falling in love with someone that genuinely deserves and needs it, doesn't mean that I was compelled, idiots." I snapped.  
"The compulsion must have gone farther than expected... Grab her phone." Bonnie instructed, and I snapped at her, revealing my gold eyes and veins running down my face.  
"What the hell? You're a hybrid now?!" Damon jumped up. I shrugged at him.  
"You might want to _not_ try to grab my phone. I will bite you." I smiled darkly at him, revealing my two fangs and my canines. He swallowed, but came forward, trying to get my phone anyway. I didn't hesitate, I lunged towards him, teeth bared and ready to bite.  
He leapt backwards, a surprised look on his face, indicating that he hadn't thought I would try. Someone came up from behind me and grabbed it.  
"What the hell are these texts? _Elena, where are you? I'm worried_, and _Elena, I want to discuss a few things with you, like if you want children or not_... Hold up a bloody moment, _children_? Who are these texts from?!" Stefan was talking behind me.  
"Well, to answer your first question, I'm a hybrid. I can have children with another wolf or hybrid. And in answer your second question, those texts are from Klaus."  
I wished I had a camera so I could capture their faces. This was simply priceless.  
_"Klaus__?!"_ Caroline screeched, a bit unattractively. My phone rang at that moment, and Stefan didn't hesitate to pick it up.  
"Elena? Where are you? I'm worried!" Klaus immediately said into the phone.  
"Klaus!" I yelled loudly. "Help! It's Stefan and Damon, they've-" A hand was put over my mouth, muffling my words.  
Could they get any more stupid? I bit whoever's hand that was.  
"Ouch! Omigod, she _bit_ me!" Damon yelled. Klaus laughed, but it was a bit strained.  
"Let her go. Don't worry, love, I'm coming for you." He hung up, and I could tell he was furious.

**45 MINUTES LATER (STILL ELENA'S POV)**

"I can't believe she bit me." Damon said in shock.  
"I've been chanting to break the compulsion for over a half hour, Damon, but nothing's working." Bonnie sighed, frustrated, and I scowled.  
"Will you just give it up now? If anyone had compulsion over me, it would have been broken over thirty minutes ago! You aren't doing anything other than annoying me and putting you on Klaus's death list!" I wish they would just gain some common sense already!  
"No, but-"  
Her neck was snapped suddenly, and I was released from my bonds.  
"Rebekah! Klaus!" I grinned at them, and I was enveloped in hugs.  
"What the bloody hell?" Stefan muttered behind us, and Klaus turned toward them, a look of dark fury on his face. Everyone stepped back, scared.  
"You. Just. Signed your own death certificate, mate! How _dare_ you even _try_ to harm my Eternal Mate." Klaus growled, unbearably angry.  
Damon stepped back in shock. "Eternal Mate?"  
"What's an Eternal Mate?" Caroline asked stupidly.  
"An Eternal Mate is when someone bonds with another vampire, their love is just that strong. It binds them forever. They belong to and with each other. It can't be broken, it's impossible." Damon stared forlornly at me, but I ignored him.  
"What?!" Caroline demanded shrilly. "That's unacceptable! Elena Gilbert!" She whirled around, turning to face me, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"That's Elena Mikaelson now." I replied, and I turned to Klaus. "I would love to have children... In a couple of years. How about you?"  
Klaus wrapped an arm around me and led me out of the boarding house.  
"I think that sounds like a plan." He winked at me, and I'm pretty sure I blushed.  
"Ew. Stop with your lovey-dovey... Grossness." Rebekah whined from behind me, and we laughed.  
"Get used to it, sister. It will last for eternity."  
"I may have to find a new house... Where I _can't_ hear you." Rebekah wisely thought.  
"Well, come on people, let's get away from the worst friends alive." I said teasingly, knowing the vampires would be able to hear me.  
"Hey, did you heal Damon?" I turned to Klaus, and he shook his head. "Good." He looked at me in surprise. "If he comes, make him work for the healing. If he doesn't, cool, I won't ever have to deal with him again."  
Klaus shook his head in disbelief. "Don't ever change, love. Ever."  
"Nope." I agreed contentedly.  
"Hmm... Now, about that ice cream..."

**Chapter 8**

**ELENA'S POV FLASHBACK**

_"What the... Damon?" Suddenly I sat up, remembering the car crash. What the hell? Why... Ugh, the burn in my throat. I didn't allow myself to think about why I called out Damon's name as I woke up. I got up and looked around. I was alone on Wickery Bridge.. I turned. I was alone in the car, wasn't I? My hair was wet... Did I save myself? It seemed so, who else would have saved me... I heard a car coming. I most likely knew who it was, so I stood in the middle of the road. It was a SUV, an unusual car, except if it was Elijah... Which was unlikely. Wait, Elijah! Rebekah... She was the one who made the car crash. A well-dressed man stepped out of the car, and eyed me up and down. The way he was looking at me made me feel uncomfortable. "Excuse me... But, can I borrow your phone?" I asked him politely. He raised his eyebrows and sort of leered at me. "Are you going to give me anything in return?" He stepped forward and started walking towards me. I bit my lip. Maybe I could defend myself, but I wasn't sure. I was weak, I was human. I resented being human for a moment, but I forced the thought out of my head. "Can I please just borrow your phone? My car crashed, and I'm not sure if anyone else was in it... I can't remember." I was desperate, and he could see it. He smirked at me. From what I could tell, he was human. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Then he started forcing me toward the SUV. I immediately started fighting back, and the burn in my throat was getting unbearable. Acting purely on instinct, I reached up and bit his neck, drawing a bit of blood. The rush was euphoric... The sense of power was just as Rebekah had described to me. It was the man's turn to struggle as I drank more and more of his blood. My fangs were growing, I was on a blood high. Eventually he was too weak to struggle, and his body dropped to the ground.  
As the high sort of wore off, I realized what I just did. I had killed someone. Granted, someone who would have probably raped me if I hadn't defended myself, but I had killed him.  
Then my bones started cracking, and my guilt disappeared, replaced by fear.  
What was happening to me?  
I was changing, and I was terrified.  
_

**_TWO HOURS LATER (STILL ELENA'S POV)_**

_I realized what must have happened. I was a hybrid. How was that possible? Because of my blood? What if I was sired to Klaus? Who had saved me...  
So many questions. They were answered when Klaus came out of the woods.  
"You're a hybrid now... How?" He demanded, and I felt this indescribable pull towards him. I turned my tired eyes on him.  
"Did you save me from the car?" I inquired, ignoring his question.  
"Yes. But it was too late. You were already dead. But, back to my original question. How are you a hybrid?" Klaus studied me intently. I shrugged.  
"My blood created hybrids, right? Maybe I automatically became a hybrid when I became a vampire." I said logically.  
"No... I think it's something more than that. Do you feel that pull?"  
"Yes. Does that mean I'm sired to you?" I asked fearfully, and he shook his head.  
"Doubtful. Though I guess we have to test it out. Elena, attack me." Klaus ordered.  
Nothing happened. I waited... And waited... Still nothing.  
Well, that's a relief.  
"That's too bad. We could have had a lot of fun." Klaus mused, and I shot him a glare.  
"Well... Thank you for trying to save me from the car." I told him. "But I must be going. You can take care of the body, can't you, love?"  
I laughed at his surprised expression, and waved at him. I set off towards my house, which should take under five minutes with my new-found strength.  
"I'll see you soon, love!" He called after me, and I ignored him.  
And I hated myself that I sort of was looking forward to it. _

**Chapter 9  
**

**ELENA'S POV (END OF FLASHBACK, TWO YEARS LATER)  
**

I bent over the toilet bowl for the fifth time this week. What the hell was up with that, anyway? It certainly wasn't fun, and I didn't think it was normal. Vampires didn't get sick, I knew that, but I honestly didn't know that much about being a hybrid.  
I brushed my teeth and went downstairs.  
"Klaus!" I yelled, and he was immediately in front of me. I put my hands on my hips. "I keep getting sick. Is that normal? If it is, I really dislike it."  
Understatement...  
"Elena, that's impossible. Wolves are more human than vampires, sure, but we don't get sick." Klaus told me, confused. I bit my lip.  
"Well, something's wrong, then. Because I keep getting sick in mornings, and actually sometimes at lunch and dinner as well. It's really annoying and I don't know what to do about it." I started pacing.  
"Elena... You realize you could be pregnant, right?" Klaus smiled at the thought. I froze.  
"Processing... Processing... Processing... Yes!" I laughed and (gently) threw myself at Klaus, who caught me.  
"You'll need to get a pregnancy test, though. I'll have one of my hybrids go pick it up for me." He pulled out his phone and made the call.  
"Well, if I am pregnant, we need to go shopping... Boy or girl, do you think? I mean, sure, we'll wait for the ultra-sound to see what the gender of the baby is before we get clothes, but still!" I was practically jumping up and down in excitement.  
"So, you are ready for this, right?" Klaus looked at me hopefully, and I gave him my best _Duh_ look.  
"Obviously! _REBEKAH! KOL! ELIJAH! SOFIA! MATT! KATHERINE!_" I shouted to the house.  
"Ouch! You don't need to shout, love." Kol complained, coming down the stairs. He'd moved on to this new witch called Sofia, and after practically interrogating her, Klaus and I approved. Rebekah was happily dating Matt Donovan, and Elijah... Well, he's 'courting' Katherine.  
Again.  
We'd all made an honest effort to get along with her, but sometimes she made it tough.  
They all made their way downstairs, very slowly. I suspected that they'd been 'getting it on', and not for the first time and certainly not for the last, I was eternally grateful that one of Klaus's witches had spelled the house so that the rooms were sort of sound-proof, so that it was like we had a human hearing range. Which is why I'd shouted.  
"I might be pregnant. Which means... Chocolate!" I twirled happily, and Rebekah was seriously looking absolutely thrilled.  
"Wait, how is that possible?" Matt was still kind of learning all the different rules of nature and stuff.  
"Well, we're both hybrids. Which means females can get pregnant with other male hybrids, or wolves. Just as female wolves can get pregnant by male hybrids, or two wolves, or two hybrids." I helpfully explained, while Timmy was running to the store for me.  
"Awesome, this will be so fun." Kol smirked, and Sofia nudged him, then fixed me a pretty smile.  
"Don't worry, Elena, I'll keep him in check."  
Sofia, Rebekah and I had become fast friends. We had girls' nights basically every other day, and took turns deciding which movies and snacks to bring. Not sure if they were the 'best friends' title or the 'fun, amazing sisters' title.  
About ten minutes later, Timmy came back, looking a bit flushed.  
"You know it looks really weird when a man buys a pregnancy test, right?" He grinned at me, giving me the test. I liked him, he wasn't a bad guy, and he was loyal to Klaus. Plus, he respected me.  
"Hey, you want us to come with you? For moral support?" Rebekah offered, and I nodded gratefully.  
Though I really did want kids, it was still nerve-wracking.  
"This is kind of degrading." I said as I unfortunately had to pee in a stick.  
"Sorry, but it's worth it! Ooh, I hope it's a girl!" Rebekah cried at the idea, and I sighed. I had no idea.  
I waited for two minutes, then eagerly picked up the results.  
"IT'S POSITIVE!" I shrieked, completely blissed out.  
Actually, I kind of felt high.  
"YES!" Came the answering cry.  
"Well, this will be fun!" I heard Kol say, and I grimaced.  
"You'll watch him, right?" I turned to Sofia, who nodded. "I guess I'll have to baby-proof the mansion, and I have to set up a doctors' appointment, then I have to go shopping for a bunch of food because I'll be too lazy to get up and go get food when I get the weird cravings my mother always told me about." I listed out, and I heard Klaus groan.  
"Lighten up, love. This will be fun, just as Kol said."  
I smirked.  
"We'll see if he's saying the same thing in seven months."


End file.
